One little word: yes
by Inujeanne
Summary: Ich hasse James Potter. Deshalb habe ich seinen Zauberstab in den See geschmissen und diesen bescheuerten Schnatz die Toilette heruntergespült. Aber... warum habe ich dann ja gesagt? Übersetzung! chap 12 ist online!
1. Prologe

I/N (Inujeanne's Note): So Leute, das hier ist nicht meine story, die wurde von warm summer days im Englischen geschrieben und ich bin hier nur der Übersetzer. So, dann sollte ich vielleicht auch mal übersetzen!

Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur ein Bleistift und ein bisschen Lip-Gloss. Ziemlich traurig, oder nicht?

Summary: Ich hasse James Potter. Deshalb habe ich seinen Zauberstab in den See geschmissen und diesen bescheuerten Schnatz die Toilette heruntergespült. Aber… warum habe ich dann Ja gesagt?

)O(

Ich stürmte hinter ihm her und versuchte seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren. Warum zu Hölle musste er das Schulsprecheramt bekommen? Warum nicht… Lupin, oder jemand der den Titel WIRKLICH verdiente?

Was es auch nicht besser machte, war, dass wir uns ein Appartement teilen mussten. Ich wusste schon, er würde bestimmt etliche von diesen Partys in unseren Räumen feiern, nur um mich verrückt zu machen.

Oh, und lasst uns bloß nicht die Kontrollgänge über die Korridore vergessen. Unsere ersten Rundgänge sind heute Nacht, und wir müssen sie ‚zusammen' machen, wenn er sich bequemt überhaupt aufzutauchen. Was ich wirklich stark anzweifle. Ich meine, James Potter ist ja schließlich dafür bekannt, zu schwänzen, oder etwa nicht?

Was meine ich überhaupt mit ‚oder etwa nicht'? Natürlich ist er dafür bekannt. Deshalb hasse ich ihn. Ich könnte niemals mit einem Typen zusammen sein, der sich nicht mal an EINE Sache halten kann.

Außerdem bin ich hundertprozentig glücklich mit meinem Freund, Andrew, aus Ravenclaw. Er ist in jeder Hinsicht perfekt. Lustig, nett, elegant, er hat Ziele, außerdem ist er nicht gerade darauf aus, dass er jede fünf Minuten in der Patsche sitzt. Dass er total süß ist, will ich erst gar nicht erwähnen.

"Evans! Hey! Evaaaaaans!" Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter, Potter fuchtelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum. „Ich kann heute Abend keine Rundgänge machen!"

… und unser Lehrer für Wahrsagen sagt, ich habe kein Gespür um die Zukunft zu sehen? Falsch.

Ich nickte nur und ging weiter. Es ist nicht so, als wäre heute Nacht Vollmond oder so. Ich weiß, er geht mit Lupin und hilft ihm während seiner Verwandlung, aber das kann ich entschuldigen. Aber, trotzdem.

Ich habe es euch gesagt. Er ist ein Drückeberger mit keinen Zielen und denkt nicht über Konsequenzen nach.

Ich ging auf die Ländereien, als eine frische Brise anfing zu wehen. Ich fröstelte, zog meine Roben enger um meinen Körper und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

Es schien ein langer Tag zu werden.

A/N: Ich weiß, dass das hier kurz und irgendwie unnütz ist, deshalb habe ich das Kapitel den ‚Prolog' genannt. Es ist kein wirkliches Kapitel, es ist nur der Anfang und erklärt nur ein paar Fragen. Ich verspreche wirklich, dass die eigentlichen Kapitel länger sein werden!

I/N: Ich versuche natürlich, so regelmäßig wie möglich zu updaten, aber versprechen kann ich nichts!


	2. Patrolling and Breakups

Disclaimer: Wenn ich Joanne K. Rowling wäre, würde ich meine Zeit damit verbringen, diesen Disclaimer zu schreiben?

)O(

Ich zog meinen dickeren Umhang an und schlüpfte aus dem Portraitloch. Potter war

offensichtlich verschwunden bevor ich ihn wegen Vernachlässigung seiner Pflichten als Schulsprecher ausschimpfen konnte.

Zur Hölle mit ihm und seinem blöden Umhang. Wegen diesem bescheuerten Umhang ist er in der Lage, zusätzliche Stunden mit seinen Freunden herauszuschinden.

Ich machte meiner schlechten Laune Luft, bevor ich um die Ecke ging. Ich spähte in einen leeren Klassenraum um sicherzugehen, dass keiner sich in ihm befand, bevor ich weiterging.

Und diese blöde Karte, die ihm aus etlichen schwierigen Situationen heraushalf, ja, ich bin sicher, sollte schon vor Jahren beschlagnahmt werden. Wie hat er dieses Teil bloß hingekriegt? Er ist definitiv nicht gerissen genug, um so eine Sache auszuknobeln. Tja, wahrscheinlich hat er Lupin animiert, die Arbeit für ihn zu machen. Dieser dumme Nichtstuer.

Ich bemerkte, dass es zu dunkel wurde, um zu sehen wo ich hinging, und murmelte 'Lumos'. Sofort fing die Spitze meines Zauberstabs an zu leuchten. Ich hielt ihn so tief wie möglich, gleichzeitig ging ich hinunter, wo die Küchen sich befanden.

Ich wusste, viele Schüler waren in das 'Geheimnis', wo sie sich befanden, eingeweiht und sie wussten auch, wie man hereinkam. Es war einer der Plätze, wo Schüler sich aufhielten, wenn sie verlorene Stunden aufholen wollten.

Ich öffnete die Tür, um gleich darauf mehrere Lacher zu hören. Lacher, die ich immer dann gehört hatte, wenn Potter und seine Freunde Snape kopfüber über den See baumeln ließen.

"Prongs, bist du sicher, Lily weiß nichts davon, dass du blaumachst?", fragte Lupin, an einem Butterbier schlürfend.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Warum fragst du sie nicht selber?" Ich stand breitbeinig in der Tür, die Arme über meiner Brust verschränkt.

"Ähm… Hi Lily! Willst du ein Butterbier?", sagte Potter vorsichtig.

"Ich bin so was von angepisst, ich kann euch noch nicht mal anbrüllen. So. Was ihr jetzt tun werdet, ist, dass ihr JETZT in eure Schlafsäle geht, und Nachsitzen am Freitag", sagte ich, durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Und warum sollten wir dir zuhören? Bist du eigentlich vollkommen sicher, dass wir das überhaupt tun?" Black streckte sich in seinem Stuhl aus.

"Du willst wissen, warum ihr mir zuhört? Ihr hört mir zu, denn wenn ihr es nicht tun würdet, würde das Ministerium herausfinden, dass wir ein paar illegale Animagi an unserer Schule haben!", knurrte ich.

Es gibt nichts, was man nicht durch Erpressen erreichen kann.

)O(

"Ähm… Hi Lily!", sagte Potter, als ich gerade die Tür geschlossen hatte.

"Potter" Ich nickte knapp, bevor ich die Treppen zu meinem Raum hochstieg.

"Sag mal, wie hast du herausgefunden, dass wir Animagi waren?", fragte er. Ich stolperte, ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, noch mit ihm zu sprechen.

Ich fand mein Gleichgewicht wieder, drehte mich um ihn anzusehen. „Ich habe meine Mittel"

Ich schlüpfte in mein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür.

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und dachte über den Tag nach.

Was hatte Potter in der Küche zu suchen gehabt?

Wann war dieser Verwandlungsaufsatz fällig?

Sollte ich Potter und seine Freunde für das Brechen einer Schulregel melden?

Warum dachte ich immer noch über Potter nach?

Ich drehte mich um, sodass ich auf der Seite lag, während ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Langsam schlief ich ein.

)O(

"Hey Lily" Andrew gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange als er sich beim Frühstück neben mich setzte.

"Hi Andrew" Ich zog die Platte mit den Toasts zu mir und legte mir ein paar Scheiben auf meinen Teller.

"Und, wie waren die Rundgänge?" Er fragte zwischen einigen Bissen Rührei.

"Tja, Potter tauchte nicht auf, ich fand ihn mit seinen Freunden in der Küche, wo sie sich einen schönen Abend machten während ich arbeitete. Wenn wir davon mal absehen, war es gut", sagte ich.

"Denk einfach nicht dran. Denk immer dran, dass du in ein paar Jahren Besitzer eines riesigen Betriebs sein wird, während er versucht, dort einen Job zu kriegen. Dann kannst du ihm das Leben zu Hölle machen!" Ich lachte. Er hatte mir das schon so oft gesagt.

"Richtig. Was hast du jetzt?" Er überlegte.

"Verwandlung. Und du?"

"Zaubertränke" Er nickte. "Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst ein bisschen abgelenkt aus", fragte ich.

"Ähm, ja, Lily, weißt du noch, wie du immer gesagt hast, wenn du Ziele hättest, würdest du alles tun, um sie zu erreichen, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja" Ich sah ihn an. Er starrte auf seinen Teller. „Warum?"

"Mir wurde ein Platz in Durmstrang für den Rest des Jahres angeboten, und ich habe zugesagt" Meine Gabel fiel klappernd auf den Teller. Ich starrte ihn an.

"Richtig. Nun… ja. Das ist großartig! Ich meine, ich hätte ihn auch genommen", sagte ich, obwohl ich geradeheraus lügte.

"Nun, ja… Ich denke, wir sollten, du weißt schon… was, wenn ich ein anderes Mädchen finde…" Oh, richtig.

"Oh, ja. Das ist ok. Kein Problem. Wann reist du ab?" Bald, hoffentlich?

"Morgen." Und du hast SO lange gewartet, mir das zu sagen?

"OK. Tja, ich muss in den Unterricht. See you, Andrew" (I/N: Das habe ich mit Absicht so gelassen) Ich stand auf und warf mir meine Tasche über die Schulter.

Ich stapfte mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus der Halle und gesellte mich zu einer Gruppe von Mädchen, sodass ich keine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

A/N: Lilys Leben scheint in allen Dingen abwärts zu gehen, nicht? Traurig... Tschuldigung dass in diesem Kapitel nicht viel mit Lily und James passiert, es ist so eine Art zweiter Prolog. Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich, versprochen, mehr von James und co. erzählen.

Ich gebe meine dicksten Dankeschöns an Amenti und Lily Hermione Potter wegen der reviews. Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel nicht besonders gut ist, es ist eine Art Lückenfüller, bis ich den Plott festgelegt habe, was, denke ich, im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel passieren wird.

Kekse und Eis für die, die reviewen! Die Kapitel werden länger werden, je nach dem, wie die story sich entwickelt!

I/N: Wenn ihr reviewt, macht es bitte auf Englisch! Ich werde die reviews dann an die Autorin weiterleiten. Deutsche reviews müsste ich übersetzen, das mache ich nicht gerne, aber wenn es GAR NICHT anders geht, akzeptiere ich die auch. Falls ihr mir persönlich eine message schicken wollt, macht das bitte durch mein Profil.


	3. Potions, Ponies and Ravendrew

Disclaimer: Haha, wie cool. Ihr dachtet wirklich, dass mir HP gehört?

)O(

"Guten Morgen" Professor Slughorn kam in den Raum. Ich mochte ihn nie besonders, er bevorzugte bestimmte Schüler und lud sie zu seinen Partys ein und so. Es war wirklich nervig.

Ich meine, versteht mich nicht falsch, er lud mich auch zu diesen Parties ein, aber nur, weil ich gut in Zaubertränke war. Aber was mich wirklich nervt, ist, dass er Leute einlädt nur weil dessen Familien reich oder berühmt sind.

Wie Potter, zum Beispiel. Er ist der schlechteste Zaubertrankbrauer den ich jemals gesehen habe, aber seit seine Eltern bekannte Auroren sind, wird er auch eingeladen. Ich meine, wie kann man jemanden, der sich den Arsch abrackert um Anerkennung zu bekommen mit jemanden, der faulenzt, den einfachen Weg geht, trotzdem populär ist, vergleichen?

Glaubt mir einfach. Es stinkt mir wirklich.

"Heute werden wir am Felix Felicis arbeiten. Und wegen einigen Personen, die Zutaten aus meinem persönlichen Vorrat geklaut haben um die Haare des jungen Snape hier pink zu färben, werden wir es diesmal in Partnerarbeit tun müssen" Ich warf einen wütenden Blick zu Potter, der seinen Kopf angestrengt in seinem Buch versteckte.

Gut. Jetzt weiß ich was er letzte Nacht gefeiert hat. Dieser blöde Faulenzer.

Bitte lass mich nicht mit Potter arbeiten. Bitte lass mich nicht mit Potter arbeiten!

"Miss Evans und Mister Lupin" Oh, ja, das ist viel besser.

Lupin kam zu mir herüber, und brachte die Zutaten mit. Ich zündete ein Feuer unter dem Kessel an und schüttete 37 Unzen Wasser hinein.

"So, du bist nicht gut drauf heute, oder?" sagte Lupin. Gleichzeitig gab er zerstoßene Birkenrinde in den Kessel.

"Hmm, tja, ich frage mich warum?", sagte ich sarkastisch, während ich eine gurdy (I/N:hab ich nicht gefunden, was das ist) Wurzel kleinschnitt.

"Tja, pinke Haare..." Ich sah Lupin an und sofort war er still.

"Uhrzeigersinn", sagte ich. Er warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. "Du rührst es gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Es muss aber mit dem Uhrzeigersinn gerührt werden"

"Oh, richtig" Er änderte die Richtung. „Du bist nicht schlecht drauf wegen James, oder? Ich meine, so schlimm war es jetzt auch wieder nicht…"

"Es ist nicht nur Potter, danke für die Untersuchung, Dr. Sommer", spottete ich.

"Entschuldigung. Dachte, ich könnte dir helfen, Apropos, wer ist Dr. Sommer?" Ich rollte nur mit den Augen und ließ einige Molchaugen in den Zaubertrank hineinfallen.

Er fing an, in gelb-grün zu leuchten. Halb fertig.

"Was bedrückt dich sonst noch?", fragte er. Er schüttete Eiswasser in den Kessel.

"Nichts" Ich log.

"Aber du hast gerade gesagt, dass es nicht nur James sei", wies er mich zurecht.

"Und dein Beweis würde sein...?", wenn ich ihn nur ablenken könnte, müsste ich ihm niemals eine Antwort geben.

Es gab einen lauten Knall und jeder blickte um sich.

Potter und Black waren mit kotzgrünem Schleim besudelt, der aus ihrem Kessel explodiert war.

Was habe ich euch gesagt? Der schlechteste Zaubertrankbrauer weit und breit.

"Mist. Es ist in meinen Haaren!" Black zog einen Schleimbatzen von seinem Kopf. Er schüttelte seine Hand wie wild, versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, allerdings klebte es wie Kleber.

Mich wieder meinem Trank widmend, tat ich einen Flubberwurmkopf und Trollsekret in den Kessel. Die grünliche Farbe verschwand.

"Sieht aus, als würde es funktionieren", sagte Lupin. Nein, wirklich? Das hätte ich niemals gedacht.

"Yeah", sagte ich und füllte ein bisschen des fertigen Tranks in eine Phiole, dann säuberte ich den Arbeitsplatz mit einem Schwenker meines Zauberstabs. Wir brachten es zu Slughorn, der sie entgegennahm und sie beschriftete, dann stellte er uns die restliche Stunde frei.

"Und? Was denkst du werden wir für den Trank bekommen?" Ich überlegte einen Moment.

"Ein O", sagte ich überzeugt.

"Wie willst du das wissen?", hinterfragte er.

"Ich bekomme immer ein O in Zaubertränke" Es war keine Lüge. Ich arbeitete extrem hart daran, in diese Slug – Club - parties eingeladen zu werden, nur damit ich berühmte Leute treffen konnte, die mir später helfen könnten, wenn ich versuche, eine gute Karriere zu machen.

"Richtig. Du wirkst richtig wütend heute", sagte er, auf den Boden starrend.

"Das hast du mir schon mal gesagt", sagte ich.

"Und du hast mir nie gesagt, warum" Er drehte sich zu mir um.

"Und ich werde es auch nicht tun!" Ich hoffte, dass er mit nicht antworten würde.

"Warum?" Aus irgendeinem Grund werden meine Wünsche nie erfüllt.

„Darum", antwortete ich.

"Erzähls mir bitte!" Ich wusste niemals, dass Jungs auch bitten konnten. Tja, ich denke es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.

"Andrew wird nach Durmstrang gehen, und hat sich dazu entschieden, mit mir Schluss zu machen", sagte ich, während ich auf meine Armbanduhr schaute. Ich hatte Verwandlung.

„Oh. Das ist... äh... tja..."

"Warum versuchst du eigentlich mir zu antworten, obwohl du keine Ahnung hast was du sagen wirst?", sagte ich.

"Ich bin ein Junge. So etwas machen wir nunmal"

"Jungs sind Idioten" Ich betrat Mc Gonagalls Klassenraum und legte meine Bücher auf einen Tisch, hoffend dass Lupin sich irgendwo anders hin setzen würde.

Aber, wie ich schon eben erwähnt habe, erfüllen sich meine Wünsche aus irgendeinem Grund nie.

Er setzte sich neben mich. Was hat ihm diese dumme Idee in den Kopf gepflanzt dass er das tun dürfte?

"Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich hierher setze? Letztes Mal in Verwandlung hat Sirius meine Augenbrauen weggeblasen" Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich glaube, dass war der Tag, an dem ich nicht mit dem Lachen aufhören konnte.

"Wie auch immer" Der Raum füllte sich langsam. Potter, Black und Pettigrew kamen herein und setzten sich hinter uns. Potter durchbohrte Lupin mit seinen Blicken aus irgendeinem bescheuerten Grund.

"Heute werden wir Kröten in Pilze verwandeln" Professor Mc Gonagalls schrille Stimme füllte den Raum, und sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Eine Anleitung zu dem Zauber erschien auf der Tafel. „Sie dürfen anfangen" Die Klasse brummte immer und immer wieder denselben Spruch.

Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab und meine Kröte war ein schleimiger, grüner Pilz. „Hoppla" Ich piekte ihn mit der Spitze meines Zauberstabs und es quakte.

Es explodierten einige Lacher hinter mir und ich drehte mich um. Black hatte Potter in ein pinkes Pony verwandelt. Belassen wir es dabei: das pinkfarbene Pony sah nicht glücklich aus.

Das Pony wieherte und spuckte pink- und lilafarbenes Konfetti. Ich bekam einen Lachkrampf.

"Mr. Black! Was haben sie getan?" Mc Gonagall rannte an seinen Tisch.

"Ich habe James in ein Babypferd verwandelt?", sagte Black zögernd.

"Keine Scheiße gebaut, Sherlock!", prustete ich zwischen Lachern.

"Miss Evans! Sprache!"

"Tschuldigung, Professor", sagte ich, immer noch lachend.

Ich wandte mich wieder meiner Kröte zu. Sie war wieder normal. Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab und verwandelte sie in einen perfekten Pilz.

"Ich fange an zu glauben, dass Verwandlung eines meiner Lieblingsfächer ist", sagte ich und stach den Pilz mit der Spitze meines Zauberstabs. Er war perfekt.

„Warum?"

"Weil einer von euch Idioten immer irgendwie ver..." Ich hörte leises Kichern hinter mir. Lupin starrte mich an.

"Äähm..." Lupin zog eine meiner Haarsträhnen vor mein Gesicht. Eine blonde Haarsträhne, um genau zu sein.

"POTTER!" Ich brüllte ihn an. "VERWANDLE ES WIEDER ZURÜCK!"

"Nee... Ich mag es so, wie es ist" Ich kochte vor Wut.

"Verwandle es wieder zurück. Jetzt. Oder ich werde deine dumme Karte konfiszieren." Sofort wurde mein Haar wieder rot.

Wie ich schon vorher festgestellt habe, es gibt nichts, dass man nicht durch Erpressen erreichen kann.

)O(

"So... heute habe ich es zu den Rundgängen geschafft", sagte er, während er seine Haare in seiner seltsamen Art durchwuschelte. Ich schwöre, wenn er das nur noch einmal tut, werde ich es ihm abrasieren während er schläft.

"Ja, ich habe es ansatzweise gemerkt" Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Lumos" Mein Zauberstab leuchtete, er verbreitete Licht in dem dunklen Korridor.

"So... Ich habe gehört, dass Ravendrew mit dir Schluss gemacht hat", sagte er, ebenfalls einen Strahl Licht durch den Gang schweifend. Woah, wer hat dir dass denn gesagt. (stellt euch bitte meine Stimme sarkastisch vor)

"Ravendrew?" Den sollte ich nicht vergessen.

"Ich habe ihn seit dem fünften Schuljahr so genannt. Ich meine, er ist einfach so… perfekt. Es ist schon fast unheimlich!" Potter sah mich aus dem Augenwinkel an.

"Wenigstens hatte er Ziele" Ich spähte in einen Klassenraum. Fast hätte ich geschrieen.

Andrew knutschte mit Jennifer Summers.

"Lily... es ist..." Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Ich weiß genau, was es ist. Versuch ja nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Strafarbeit, Summers, Dienstag. Zehn Punkte von Ravenclaw. Zu dir, Andrew... dein Gewissen wird dich schon genug strafen auf dem ganzen Weg nach Durmstrang. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Potter um.

"..." Potter stand nur da, gaffend.

"Mund zu. Du ziehst Fliegen an" Ich ging weiter, während ich mir eine Träne wegwischte, die langsam an meiner Wange herablief.

A/N: Wow. Ich will mir in den Arsch treten. Ich habe grade mein zweites Kapitel gelesen, und es ist randvoll mit dummen Fehlern. Wenn ich das noch mal mache, sagt's mir bitte! Ich benutze um an meinen Schreibkenntnissen zu arbeiten, und ich akzeptiere jederzeit Kritik! Außerdem brauche ich eine BETA! (I/N: Sie hat schon eine!) Also, wenn ihr interessiert seid, schreibts mir in einem review! Ich habe erst daran gedacht, Lily mit James in Zaubertränke arbeiten zu lassen, habe es mir aber anders überlegt. Ich verspreche, dass es noch mehr von James zu hören geben wird!

Ähm... Ich weiß, dass es immoment ziemlich langweilig ist, aber ich habe ein paar Ideen für fiese Sachen... langsam kommt der Zug ins Rollen! Es ist erst das dritte Kapitel, Leute! Also, verlasst mich nicht!

Ich bin total glücklich, dass es Personen gibt, die mir reviewn. Also, nehmt euch das zu Herzen!

Ein großes Dankeschön an Amenti, marauders-rule, whitelight72, kluvhp, RavieGrint die mir ein review zu Kapitel 2 geschickt haben!


	4. Bye Bye Andrea

Disclaimer: Mein Rechtsanwalt hat mir gesagt, dass ich das hier hinschreiben muss.

)O(

"Potter! Du kannst nicht einfach diesen blöden Schnatz wahllos auf irgendwelche Slytherins schmeißen!" Mein Gesicht war knallrot vor Wut.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. Ich schmeiße ihn nicht wahllos auf irgendwelche Slytherins.  
Ich schmeiße ihn auf Snape. Da gibt es einen kleinen Unterschied!" Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

"Gib. Mir. Den. Schnatz. Potter", knurrte ich durch gebleckte Zähne.

"Warum? Er hielt ihn gegen seine Brust, als wäre es sein einziges Kind.

"Ich konfisziere ihn. Und wenn du ihn mir JETZT nicht gibst, werde ich deinen Umhang auch mitnehmen."

Es gibt NICHTS, was man nicht durch Erpressen erreichen kann.

"Verletz' ihn nicht, Lily!" rief James mir nach, als ich , den Schnatz sicher in meiner Hand verstaut, wegging.

Ehrlich, man könnte denken, dass er das Teil höchstpersönlich geboren hat.

Außerdem, warum muss er ihn auf Snape werfen?  
Es ist doch nicht so, als ob er ihm jemals etwas getan hätte.

Ich frage mich, was James tun würde, wenn er mich mit Snape flirten sehen würde… Nicht, dass ich jemals mit Snape flirten würde. Ich meine… Iih.

Ich ging um die Ecke und betrat das Mädchenklo. Ich ließ den Schnatz in die Toilette fallen und spülte. Langsam wurde er in einen Strudel gezogen und verschwand aus meiner Sichtweite.

Ich frage mich, ob das unter die Kategorie 'Nicht verletzen' gehört.  
Ich meine, ich habe ihm weder psychisch noch physisch etwas angetan.  
Wovon rede ich eigentlich?  
Dieses Teil lebt nicht! Vielleicht sollte ich mal zur Krankenschwester gehen…

Ich ging auf die Ländereien, öffnete mein Buch und begann zu lesen. Es machte ‚Plumps' und ich schaute auf. Potter saß neben mir und seine Freunde standen vor mir.

"Wo haste meinen Schnatz hingepackt?", fragte er. Ein verrücktes Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht. Das verrückte Grinsen, das seit dem ersten Schuljahr nur für mich reserviert war.

"Er spielt mit vielen süßen kleinen Fischileins", sagte ich, dann wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meiner Lektüre zu.

"Du hast ihn in den See geworfen?" Er stand auf.

Gott, wie kann man nur so ein Idiot sein?

Es gab ein lautes 'Platsch' und ich sah auf. Er war in den See getaucht um seinen Schnatz zu suchen.

Ich fing an zu lachen, als er kurz wieder hochkam und nach Luft schnappte.

"Er ist nicht da unten, oder?", fragte Lupin grinsend.

"Nein", lachte ich.

"Wo ist er dann?", fragte Black und hob eine Augenbraue, als er Potters Kopf mitten im See auftauchen sah.

"Er ist dort, wo auch immer die Toiletten hinführen", sagte ich grienend.

"Du hast ihn das Klo runtergespült?"

Ich antwortete nur mit einem Grinsen.

)O(

"So, Ravendrew ist weg" Potter verstrubbelte seine Haare.

Das wars. Heute Nacht rasiere ich ihn. Keine Kompromisse, dieser Wischmopp verschwindet.

"Jep" Ich strich mir ein paar Strähnen meines eigenen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich habe gehört, dass du meinen Schnatz ins Klo geworfen hast"

Ich gluckste.

"Ich konnte ihn fast schreien hören, als er runtergespült wurde" Ich musste mir auf die Lippen beißen um nicht einen Lachkrampf zu bekommen.

"Arme Andrea" Er schüttelte den Kopf als würde er jemanden bei einem Begräbnis beklagen.

"Du hast deinen Schnatz Andrea genannt?", schnaubte ich.

"Ich bin hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich sie nicht Schniefelus genannt habe" Er entzündete seinen Zauberstab um besser in der Dunkelheit sehen zu können.

"Das überrascht mich. Es hätte gut gepasst, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft er mit Snapes Kopf zusammengestoßen ist"

Er setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf.

"Jaah. Sie hat uns oft einen guten Lacher beschert" Ich rollte nur mit den Augen.

Jungs können solche Idioten sein.

I/N: So, das wars erstmal wieder. Nur noch mal zu Info: ich bin hier nur der Übersetzer. Trotzdem danke an meine Beta Lilkins und an meine reviewer: Lilkins (haha) und Lalena87

Kekse für euch!


	5. A Sign of Maturing

Disclaimer: Nein. Nee. Tschuldigung. Ich stehle nur die Ideen und benutze sie um Spaß zu haben. Verklagt mich.

)O(

Ich werde mein Versprechen halten, und wenn ich sage, dass ich ihm seine Haare abrasiere, WERDE ich das auch tun.

Ich schlich die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Schon von weitem hörte ich sein Geschnarche, trotzdem schlüpfte ich leise in den Raum.

Er lag total ausgestreckt, die Decke nur über seine Füße gebreitet, da, sein linker Arm hing über die Bettkante.  
Seine Brille saß schief auf seiner Nase.

Ich schaltete den batterie-betriebenen Rasierer ein und begann mit der Arbeit, ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken.

Wer sagt noch mal Lily Evans sei ein Weichei? Ich glaube, die Hölle könnte nicht härter sein.

)O(

Es gab einen lauten Schrei aus dem Jungenschlafsaal, als ich im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und durch die Hexenwoche blätterte.

Eigentlich fand ich diese Zeitschrift nie interessant, alles was sie tut, ist über Leute zu tratschen. Total bescheuert, wirklich.  
Wen interessiert es, dass alle Schicksalsschwestern Nasenoperationen hatten?  
Vielleicht wurden sie mit Nasen so groß wie der Mount Everest geboren, und dann haben sie sich nicht wohl gefühlt.

Na toll. Jetzt klinge ich wie ein Psychiater. Total verrückt.

"Ich bin glatzköpfig geworden! Hilfe! Hilfe! Aaah! Ich will keine Glatze haben bevor ich alt bin! Ich bin erst siebzehn!" Er kam die Treppen heruntergestürzt.

"Wow…" Ich hab nen guten Job gemacht!

"Ich weiß…" Er war kurz vorm Heulen. "Ich fühl mich zehn Jahre älter"

Ich habe nen EXTREM guten Job gemacht!

"Nun, wenn man Haare verliert, ist das ein Zeichen des Alterns…", sagte ich, während ich mir das Lachen verkneifen musste.

"WARUM ICH?" Er schrie die Decke an.

"Und weißt du was das Schlimmste ist?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn man die Haare auf dem Kopf verliert, fängt es an, aus den Ohren zu wachsen"

Er schrie und rannte aus der Tür.

In Gedanken grinste ich mich selbst an und ging in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Es versprach, ein wundervoller Tag zu werden.

)O(

Potter ist echt ein Faulenzer.  
Irgendwie ist es mittlerweile mein inoffizielles Motto geworden, aber es ist ja einfach so. Guckt ihn euch einfach mal an.  
Da sitzt er, spielt mit seinem Zauberstab rum, und dann kommen gleich wieder etliche Mädchen angerannt und sagen, wie heiß er doch ohne Haare aussieht.

Und wisst ihr, was er gesagt hat?

Er sagte, dass es ein Zeichen von Reife wäre.

Dieser Idiot.

Ich meine, James Potter? Reife? Irgendwie zweifle ich stark daran, dass so was überhaupt möglich ist. Hat keine von diesen blöden Zicken kapiert, dass er sich nicht anders benimmt, nur weil er anders aussieht?

Es gibt einen Grund, warum ihr mit einem Gehirn geboren wurdet. Benutzt es!

Ich rollte mit den Augen und wandte mich wieder meinem Aufsatz zu. Ich hatte ihn bereits seit einer Stunde fertig, und hatte ihn schon dreimal überprüft und korrigiert.

Was tut man nicht alles, um eine gute Note zu bekommen.

Das Kichern und Bewundern um Potter fing an, an meinen Nerven zu zerren. Würde euch „Oh, James, du siehst so anbetungswürdig aus!" oder „Und? Was machst du morgen in Hogsmeade?" nicht auch total annerven?

Ich warf meine Bücher in meine Tasche und ging an Potter und der sabbernden Meute vorbei.

Potter fuhr sich gerade mit der Hand über seinen Kopf, so als ob der dreckige Wischmopp immer noch da wäre.Und stellt euch das mal vor: Er winkte mir zu, als ich vorbeiging.

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor ich laut und deutlich "Die Bibliothek ist zum lernen da, nicht um Potter um ein Date anzubetteln!" aussprach. Alle Tussis wurden knallrot, und stolzierten aus der Bibliothek, „Ich habe ihn nicht angebettelt" brummelnd.

"Lily… hey!" Ich sah mich um. Potter wedelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum, offensichtlich wollte er meine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Das Wort ‚diskret' hatte er auch noch nie gehört, oder?

"Was?" Ich ging hinüber zu ihm und er grinste.

"Du warst eifersüchtig!" Er verwuschelte seinen Kopf. Bemerkt, dass ich „Kopf" statt „Haare" gesagt habe?

Ja, stellt euch mal vor wie verrückt das aussieht.

"Wenn ich eifersüchtig auf diese Zicken wäre, hätte ich deinen Kopf heute Nacht rasiert?" Er glotzte mich an, als ich die letzten Worte aussprach.

"A-a-aber ich dachte ich wäre gereift!" Traurig starrte er auf die Tischplatte.

"Nein"

"Oh, ich werde dich ja dann bei den Rundgängen sehen, denke ich mal", sagte er. Mit dem schlimmsten Hundegesicht sah er mich an.

"Hey, Black kann das Hundegesicht besser, und ja, heute Rundgänge" Ich verließ den Raum, während er mir hinterherstarrte.

Lily Evans ist kein, und wird es auch niemals sein, Weichei.

Ich ging aus der Bibliothek, sicherstellend, dass meine Tasche Potter in die Magengrube gehauen hatte.

)O(

"Du bist noch nach der Ausgangssperre draußen, Snape", sagte Potter zu Snape, der ziemlich, ziemlich wütend aussah.

"Das hätte ich nie gedacht, Potter" Snape zog seinen Zauberstab.

Potter tat das Gleiche.

"Es gibt keinen Grund für Gewalt. Strafarbeit, Snape. Sonntagmorgen. Potter, du bist Schulsprecher! Du solltest ein Vorbild sein"

Zu meinem Erstaunen senkte Potter seinen Zauberstab. „Verschwinde in deinen Schlafsaal, Snape" Snape stolzierte davon, die Nase hoch erhoben.

"Eines Tages, Potter, wird dich jemand demütigen und verletzen. Und dann wirst du wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, so wie er zu sein", sagte ich. Ich ging die Treppe in Richtung Bibliothek hinunter, er war dicht hinter mir.

"Das wird der Tag sein, an dem ich meine Unterhosen aller Welt zeigen werde" Er lachte spöttisch. „Und Sirius' auch"

Das kann ich arrangieren. Mit ein bisschen Hilfe, natürlich.

I/N: Aaalso nochmal, diese Story gehört nicht mir, sondern sie ist von warmsummerdays im Englischen geschrieben. Und ich akzeptiere nur noch reviews auf Englisch! Ok, vielleicht mach ich mal ne Ausnahme. Aber ich muss die reviews ja schließlich der Originalautorin posten, ich bin hier nur die Übersetzungstippse.

Bis zum nächsten chap!

Danke noch mal an meine knuffige beta!


	6. A well clothed willow, bare accusations

Disclaimer: Wenn ich einen Dollar für jeden Disclaimer bekommen würde, so wäre ich um sechs Dollar reicher.

)O(

"Alice, würdest du mir helfen?" Alice sah offensichtlich besorgt von ihrem Buch auf.

Belassen wir es dabei: das letzte Mal, als sie mir mit einem Streich half… endete sie im Krankenflügel mit keinerlei Erinnerung wie sie dort hingekommen war.

Und der Streich, belassen wir es dabei: Potter wachte in der Mitte des Verbotenen Waldes auf. Hinterher wurde er von einem Zentauren mit einem Speer wegen seiner Schreie verfolgt.

Ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen, wie Alice ihre Erinnerung darüber verloren hat… aber das war ein interessanter Tag.

"Warum?" Sie schielte mich an, innerlich ringend ob es sicher war oder nicht.

"Weil ich es nicht ohne dich machen kann! Außerdem, hast du nicht gesagt, dass du mir was schulden würdest, weil ich dich mit Frank verkuppelt habe?" Das war es.

Sie seufzte und ließ ihr Buch zuschnappen. „Was habe ich zu tun?" Ich grinste und zog sie mit mir zur Peitschenden Weide.

„Bist du verrückt geworden, Lily? Die wird uns umbringen!" Sie sah mich, dann den Baum an.

"Alles, was du zu tun hast, ist den Wurzelknoten am Fuß des Baumes zu drücken, und ihn zu halten" Sie warf den Kopf zurück und schickte ein "Warum ich?" in den Himmel, bevor sie sich in Position begab.

Es war ziemlich früh, fünf Uhr morgens, um exakt zu sein. Also war wohl noch keiner wach. Die Luft war eisig kalt, und kleine Flocken von Schnee rieselten den Himmel herab. Sie knirschten, als ich zu einem der Äste hinging.

Ich hievte mich hoch, indem ich ein Bein über den Ast schwang. Mich am Baum festhaltend, zog ich meine Tasche mit der anderen Hand hoch.

Ich zog den ersten Gegenstand heraus, Potters Umhang, und knotete ihn am Ast fest, sodass er nicht sofort wegflog, wenn Alice den Knoten losließ.

"Beeil dich, Lily", rief Alice mir von unten zu. Ich robbte und kletterte im Baum herum, mal hier und mal da band ich Klamotten fest, so wie es mir gerade gefiel.

Als ich fertig war, hüpfte ich herunter. Irgendwie landete ich auch auf meinen Füßen.

Das würde die Hölle eines Streiches sein.

)O(

Die große Halle war fast leer, die meisten Schüler waren schon nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen. Die einzigen Personen am Griffindor Tisch waren Pettigrew und Lupin, als wir hereinkamen.

Alice nickte, und ich ging herüber und setzte mich gegenüber von ihnen hin. Sie sahen mich geschockt an, die Münder leicht geöffnet.

"Hallo?", sagte Lupin, während er mich immer noch anglotze.

"Hi" Ich goss mir etwas Kürbissaft ein und nippte daran. „Wo ist Potter?"

Das schien sie noch mehr zu schocken.

"Ähm, ja… er… tja… hat sich verletzt… beim Quidditch, und… ja" Ich schüttelte traurig meinen Kopf. Sie versuchten Potter vor mir gut aussehen zu lassen. Süß.

"Du kannst nicht lügen, Lupin" Erneut nippte ich an meinem Saft.

"Was meinst du?" Er trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum, und versuchte, nicht mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken.

„Erstens glaube ich nicht, dass er das Hogsmeade-Wochenende für ein bisschen Quidditch hinwerfen würde" Lupins Finger trommelten mit jedem Wort schneller. „Und wahrscheinlich würde er Quidditch auf keinen Fall nackt spielen wollen"

Beide starrten mich an.

"Du!"

Ich grinste. "Ich!"

"Wo hast du ihre Klamotten hingepackt?" Lupin sah mich fasziniert an.

"Die Peitschende Weide", sagte ich unschuldig.

"Du hast ihre Klamotten an die Peitschende Weide gehängt?" Lupin schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als könnte er nicht realisieren, was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

"Echt, es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht. Ich frage mich nur, wie sie sie wieder herunterbekommen wollen" Er glotzte mich immer noch an.

„Du bist mir mal eine, Lily" Ich antwortete mit einem 'Ich weiß'-Lächeln und wandte mich wieder meinem Saft zu.

Auf einmal hörte man Kichern von überallher und ich blickte zur Tür. Potter und Black kamen herein, nur grün und silberne Handtücher tragend.

"Lily, was hast du gemacht?" Potter stand vor mir und ich prustete noch einmal vor lachen.

Wirklich jeder in der Halle lachte mit. Potter wurde knallpink im Gesicht und Black… nun ja, Black zwinkerte jedem Mädchen zu, an dem er vorbeilief.

Ich wusste, dass das die Hölle eines Streiches sein würde.

)O(

Ich saß allein in einer der Kutschen nach Hogsmeade und wartete auf den Start. Aber ich musste warten, bis noch mindestens ein Schüler dazukam. Keinem Schüler war es erlaubt, alleine mit einer Kutsche zu fahren, in diesen dunklen Zeiten.

"Ich werde auf euch warten, Jungs" Ich hörte jemanden etwas versprechen, bevor er sich in MEINE Kutsche setzte.

Ich sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Und wer zurücklächelte war James Ich-glaube-dass-mein-Lächeln-unwiderstehlich-ist Potter.

Hi Lily" Er setzte sich neben mich. Er hätte sich ja auch gegenüber von mir hinsetzen können, aber neeeiiiiin. Er musste sich ja neben mich setzen.

„So, ich habe herausgefunden, warum du wirklich unsere Klamotten geklaut hast"

"Oh, wirklich? Warum hab' ich das denn gemacht?" Er lächelte verschwörerisch und zerstubbelte seine Haare, die irgendwie wieder auf die volle Länge zurückgewachsen waren. Wie? Ich habe keine Ahnung.

"Du wolltest mich nur in einem Handtuch sehen" Mein Kinn fiel runter. „Aber das ist Ok, die meisten Mädchen wollen das"

Hat der irgendwas genommen?

Er legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter. „Und, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, ich hätte nichts dagegen, mit dir zu gehen"

"Ok, ähm" Ich schob seinen Arm von mir runter und setzte mich auf die andere Seite. „Mm-mm. Nein"

"Du brauchst es nicht mehr zu verstecken, Lily" Er lächelte immer noch, offensichtlich erfreute ihn der Effekt, den er bei mir hervorrief.

"An dem Tag, an dem ich mit dir gehe, fliegen Schweine" Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust.

"Was ist ein Schwein?" Ähm… lass mich überlegen… irgendwie ist es dir sehr ähnlich.

"Ein Tier vom Bauernhof, du Idiot" Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Ein bisschen Schnee rieselte vom Himmel hinab und tauchte die Ländereien in einen winterlichen Glanz.

Er überlegte angestrengt.

"Du meinst diese pinken Viecher die „oink" machen?"

Merlin, der braucht Hilfe.

Ja, Potter. Diese pinken Viecher die „oink" machen" Überlegte der ernsthaft ein Schwein in die Luft zu werfen und dann zu sagen, es flöge?

Gott, er braucht wirklich Hilfe.

**I/N: So, das war das nächste chap!! Habe jetzt Ferien, deshalb kann ich auch öfters mal updaten!!**


	7. Farm Boys

Disclaimer: Wenn ihr denkt, dass Harry Potter mir gehört… müsst ihr dringend zum Arzt gehen.

Als ich durch einen Korridor ging, auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, sah ich Potter, wie er Black, Lupin und Pettigrew etwas ins Ohr wisperte. Pettigrew gab einen lauten Schrei von sich, das nach „Warum immer ich?" klang.

Potter sah auf und grinste dieses dumme schiefe Grinsen. Ich starrte ihn wütend an und er lachte leise.

Gott, Potter ist so ein Idiot.

Die Klingel schellte in dem Moment als ich meine Tasche neben Alice gesetzt hatte. Potter und seine Freunde kamen gleichzeitig herein und setzten sich hinter uns.

"Du kannst so glücklich sein, dass wir deine Freunde sind, James", hörte ich Sirius wispern. Gott, könnte er nicht noch ein bisschen lauter flüstern? Ich glaube dass es sogar kaum noch Leute in Hogsmeade gibt, die ihn noch nicht gehört haben.  
Ich hielt meinen Kopf gesenkt als er redete. „Ich meine, welche anderen Freunde würden dir helfen mit Evans zusammenzukommen?"

Welche Freude. Jetzt reden sie über mich.

"Ruhe, bitte" sagte McGonagall herrisch. „Ich werde sie nun in Zweiergruppen aufteilen, und sie beide werden dann an einer Studienaufgabe arbeiten über ein Thema, das ich für sie ausgesucht habe"

Es gab laute Proteste aus der Klasse. McGonagall ignorierte sie.

"Alice und Sirius werden an folgendem arbeiten: Wie man leblose Objekte in Pflanzen verwandelt"

"Aber was, wenn er mich in ein Pony verwandelt?", klagte sie.

"Peter und Remus werden an Animagi arbeiten" Keine Proteste von den beiden. Eine riesen Überraschung.

"Snape und Frank werden am Verwandeln von Vögeln in Lebensmitteln arbeiten" Beide rissen die Münder auf und ließen lautes Protestgeschrei hören.

"Und das Verwandeln von Tieren in China-Porzellan ist für Lily und James" Oh, Hallelujah. Sie hätte irgendjemanden in der Klasse aussuchen können, aber sie muss mich ja mit diesem völligen Schwachkopf zusammentun.

"Super" sagte ich, als Potter sich neben mich setzte. „Mehr Schweine"

)O(

Als ich in das Schneegestöber draußen trat auf meinem weg zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, konnte ich lautes Lachen von verschiedenen Schülern vernehmen.

Jemand schrie und das Lachen wurde lauter. Ich blickte um mich um zu sehen was zur Hölle hier so lustig war. Jeder blickte in den Himmel.

Ich warf einen Blick nach oben und seltsamerweise sah ich Pettigrew an einen Besen gebunden. Er hatte knallpinke Ohren angebunden und einen Schwanz angeklebt. Langsam dämmerte es bei mir.

Ein fliegendes Schwein. Lustig.

Pettigrew flog gefährlich nah an der Schlosswand vorbei und ließ ein lautes schrilles Quieken hören. Sofort änderte der Besen seine Richtung und flog in Richtung Erde, dann weg vom Schloss.

Das Lachen wurde noch lauter, als Pettigrew versuchte, seine Schreie mit 'Oink!'s zu überdecken. Unglücklicherweise kam ein ‚SQUEEENK' dabei heraus.

Ich bemerkte jemanden neben mir stehen und drehte mich um. Da stand Potter, ebenfalls nach oben schauend.

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder dem fliegenden Pettigrew zu und trat von Potter weg.

Wenigstens hatte er mich nicht bemerkt, bis Black mich mit einem Schneeball bewarf und mich direkt in seine Arme katapultierte.

Potter griff mich an den Ellenbogen bevor ich noch weiter fallen konnte.

Diese blöden Machos hatten das wahrscheinlich geplant. Scheiße.

"Fass mich nicht an" sagte ich sofort.

Tja, er ist nun mal er, und er ließ mich fallen.

Ich fiel auf den Boden, mitten in einen Schneehaufen. Könnte er nicht noch blöder sein?

"Super, danke", sagte ich trocken. „Übrigens, wenn du es noch mehr realistisch hättest machen wollen, hättest du dich selber an den Besen binden müssen"

Ich stapfte davon, meine Nase nach oben.

**So, das Kapitel war ziemlich kurz, aber ich bin hier ja nur die Tippse von warmsummerdays. Aber ich möchte mindestens 3 reviews für das Kapitel haben, ich finds nämlich ziemlich unfair, dass so viele die fic lesen und dann nicht reviewen. Also hätte ich gerne drei, sonst überleg ich's mir wirklich, ob ich die fic auch zu Ende übersetzen soll!!!**


	8. Barbie Boys and Close Contact

Disclaimer: Gehört mir Harry Potter? ANTWORT: Können Schweine fliegen? (Pettigrew

zählt nicht!)

)O(

"Ich habe tatsächlich die Bibliothek gefunden!" Potter legte seine Bücher vor mir auf den Tisch."

"Was für ein Wunder. Jemand sollte einen Priester rufen" Glaubt mir, ich bin nicht sarkastisch.

"Schön. Und was müssen wir tun?" Er sah mich an.

Dummer Blödmann.

"Erklären sie die Grundlagen wie man ein Tier einer Farm in Chinaporzellan verwandelt" Ich schob ihm ein Buch zu. „Lies Kapitel zweiundzwanzig, wenn du weißt, wie man liest. Wenn nicht… tja, das würde mich nicht überraschen."

Er rollte mit den Augen, bevor er nach dem Buch griff.

Ich blätterte in meinem eigenen Buch, bevor ich jemanden brummeln hörte. Ich sah über meine Schulter.

Black und Lupin. Black zielte unter dem Tisch mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich und Lupin versuchte offensichtlich, nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.

Ich dachte schnell nach und griff mir meinen Zauberstab. Potter sah mich fragend an.

"Sonitus solito" Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab.

Das sollte es sein.

"Hi Barbie" stieß Remus aus.

"Hi Ken!", sagte Black in einer quietschigen Mädchenstimme. Jeder sah sie an, als säßen zwei Verrückte auf diesen Stühlen.

"Willst du mal um den Block fahren?", sagte Lupin laut, seine Stimme schien leiser zu werden.

"Natürlich, Ken!" Black sah verzweifelt um sich, dann entdeckte er mich mit meinem Zauberstab. Ich steckte ihn lächelnd zurück in meine Tasche.

"Jump In..." Lupin was turning pink.

"Spring rein" Lupin wurde knallpink im Gesicht.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation" Black sang jetzt. Und jeder in Hörweite wieherte.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Lupin zog eine Grimasse beim Aussprechen dieser Worte.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation!" Black versuchte sich den Mund mit seiner Hand zuzuhalten, aber es funktionierte nicht.

"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours", nuschelte Black.

"uu-oooh-u" Lupin schlug seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation!" Die Wieherattacken wurden immer lauter. Madam Pince stand wie angewurzelt da, aber sah zu.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)" Armer, armer Lupin.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" Nun umklammerte Black seine Kehle und starrte mich wütend an.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)" Lupin ebenfalls.

"Oh, ich habe ja so viel Spaß!", sagte Black laut und jeder prustete hinter seinen Händen noch mehr.

"Tja, Barbie, wir haben gerade erst angefangen" Lupin wurde noch röter im Gesicht, wenn das physisch noch möglich war.

"Oh, ich liebe dich, Ken" Black kniff seine Lippen zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nun, das war doch eine sehr produktive Lernstunde, denkt ihr nicht?"

Potter starrte mich an als hätte ich gerade den Riesenkraken geknutscht.

)O(

Jemand griff mich um die Taille und hielt seine Hand auf meinen Mund, sodass ich nicht schreien konnte.

Während sie mich in einen leeren Klassenraum zogen, sah ich Lupin mit verschränkten Armen und auf den Boden tappendem Fuß.

"Das war eine Teufelei!" Die Person, die ich als Black identifizierte, hielt mich fest und flüsterte mir letzteres ins Ohr.

Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Aber, wie du weißt, begleichen wir unsere Schulden", fuhr er fort.

Oh, fuck.

"Tja, was könnten wir da tun, Moony?" Lupin kam auf uns zu, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Tja, ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Lupin, mit einem fetten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir könnten sie ja ein bisschen Zeit mit James verbringen lassen"

Viel Spaß, Lily!

"Eine brilliante Idee, Moony", sagte Black und zog mich über den Flur zu einem Besenschrank. „Um herauszukommen… musst du nur sagen, dass er den Körper eines Gottes hat"

"Nein! Das ist fiel und eine total unfaire…"

Er öffnete die Tür und schob mich schnell herein. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

"Ihr hättet mich wenigstens aussprechen lassen können!", schrie ich die Tür an.

„Lily?"

Heilige Scheiße.

"Potter, erinnere mich daran, deine Freunde UMZUBRINGEN!" Ich lehnte mich gegen die Steinwand.

"Erinnere mich daran, ihnen zu danken" Er ließ seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten.

"Irgendeine Idee, wie man hier rauskommt?" Ich sah mich um, um zu sehen, wie er seinen Kopf auf die Seite legte um mich anzustarren.

Urgh.

"Nein" Ich log.

Warum zur Hölle bin ich das immer?"

"Warum haben sie dich hier eingesperrt?", fragte Potter, seine Arme über der Brust verschränkt.

Weil sie einen Todeswunsch in sich verankert haben.

"Revanche", sagte ich durch gefletschte Zähne.

"Vielleicht musst du mich küssen", versuchte Potter.

"Ich würde eher einen Dementor küssen", gab ich zurück. Er schluckte.

"Tja, dann kriegst du einen zu Weihnachten"

Oh, yeah. Du bist ja SOOOOO witzig, Potter.

"Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, was ich tun muss um hier rauszukommen" Ich bereute sofort, was ich gesagt hatte.

"Du weißt, wie man hier rauskommt!" Potter grinste breit.

"Ich werde es nicht sagen", verteidigte ich mich.

"Schon klar. Du willst hier die ganze Nacht mit mir verbringen", sagte er mit einer Singstimme.

Oh, Scheiße.

"Ich werde diese kleinen… abartigen… Viecher umbringen!!!!!!

"Bring uns einfach hier raus, Lily", sagte Potter.

"Du hast den Körper eines Gottes", murmelte ich.

Das Schloss klickte und ich verließ schnell den Schrank. Potter baute sich vor mir auf und blockierte meinen Weg in die Freiheit.

"Welcher Gott?" Er beugte seinen Kopf hinunter zu mir.

„Buddha"

**I/N: Hallo ihr lieben reviewer!!! Nochmal ganz herzlichen Dank für eure tolle Unterstützung! Ich bin total geschockt, dass die fic soviel Anklang findet!! Herzlichen Dank an alle!**

**Für alle „Hochzeiten und andere Nervenprobleme" fans: Ich werde die FF noch weiterschreiben und beenden, ist ja klar. Aber leider bin ich zurzeit wirklich mit meiner Gesamtsituation überfordert, deshalb müsst ihr auf das nächste Kapitel noch warten!! Ich hoffe, dass ihr deswegen aber nicht abspringt!!! **

**GLG**

**Inujeanne**


	9. Padfoot ate the Chick and Potter's Pudge

**Für alle, die sich wundern, ich hab das Kapitel nur noch mal überarbeitet. Ein neues ist aber in Arbeit! Sorry!!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. Aber mir gehört eine Katze. Nicht dass es wichtig wäre.

)O(

"Sie hat gesagt, du siehst aus wie Buddha?", lachte Pettigrew.

Yeah baby, das hab ich!

"Tja, du bist ein bisschen speckig geworden" Black stach ihm in den Magen.

"Ich bin NICHT speckig!" Potter stieß Blacks Hand weg. „Das sind alles Muskeln vom Quidditch!"

"Sieht für mich eher nach Speck aus", sagte Black und piekste ihn noch einmal in den Magen.

"ICH BIN NICHT SPECKIG!" Jeder in der Halle drehte sich zu uns um. Flitwick, der gerade vorbeiging, sah sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft die Finger von Schokofröschen lassen", meinte Black, verrückt grinsend. „Und von Steak auch"

"Spül dich das Klo runter, Padfoot", sagte Potter als er sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke machte.

"Potter?" Er drehte sich zu mir um. "Weißt du, dass du extreme speckig geworden bist?", fragte ich unschuldig.

"Das sind alles Muskeln, Lily. Willst du das mal nachprüfen?" Er kam auf mich zu. Ein bisschen zu nah, für meinen Geschmack.

"Eher würde ich einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter essen", sagte ich und zog meine Tasche über meine Schulter.

"Ach, Lily. Gestern hast du noch gesagt, ich hätte den Körper eines Gottes", sagte er und platzierte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

Ja super, jetzt muss ich mein Shirt waschen. Supertoll.

"Ja, ich glaube ich sagte, du würdest wie Buddha aussehen" Er schluckte bei meinen Worten.

"Schön, schön. Übrigens… Sirius hat unser Küken… na ja… so was ähnliches wie gegessen… und jetzt haben wir kein Tier vom Bauernhof mehr mit dem wir unser Projekt machen können"

Jep, nur supertoll.

Warte mal, wie konnte er ein Küken essen? Oder besser, warum?

Ich werde schon irgendetwas finden" Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Bibliothek. Ich musste MEINE Freistunde nutzen um herauszufinden, wie wir ein anderes Bauernhoftier bekamen.

Supertoll.

)O(

„Danke… explosive Präsentation, Sirius, Alice", sagte McGonagall als Alice Sirius mit einem Wälzer auf den Kopf schlug. „Jetzt James und Lily"

"Tja, weil Potter zugelassen hat, dass Black unser Tier aufASS, musste ich eine Ersatzlösung finden"

McGonagall warf Potter und Black einen strengen Blick zu und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Mach weiter"

"Tja…" Ich zog zwei rosafarbene Plastikohren aus meiner Tasche und schnallte sie Potter um. „Da! Ein Schwein"

Potter starrte mich wütend an, doch ich grinste nur zurück.

Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab, und Potter verwandelte sich in eine rosafarbene Teetasse.

Nicht wirklich China-Porzellan… aber immerhin.

"Ein sehr… interessanter Kompromiss" Obwohl ich sie murmeln hörte: "Warum habe ich nicht vorher an so was gedacht?"

Ich verwandelte Potter zurück und setzte mich.

)O(

"Potter! Schieb deinen Speck aus meinem Weg!", schrie Alice Potter an, der breitbeinig vor uns stand.

"Ich bin nicht speckig!", protestierte er und fuchtelte herum.

„Ah-ha. Natürlich bist du nicht. Aber was ist das Zeugs, das herumschwabbelt wenn du dich bewegst?"

"Ich bin nicht schwabbelig!"

"Lügner, Lügner!", sang Alice.

"Du bist der Lügner!"

"Tss-tss! Lügen ist gegen meine Religion" Sie verschränkte die Arme über der Brust, wissend, dass sie dieses Gefecht gewinnen würde.

"Oh, richtig, Jüdin. Aber warum hast du dann gesagt, dass Peters Nase ihn in der ersten Klasse attackiert hat? Oder damals, als du erzählt hast, dass Remus einmal im Monat eine unvollständige Geschlechtsumwandlung durchführt? Oder dass Sirius' Onkel ein Windhund ist? Oder…"

Sie unterbrach ihn. "Das waren keine Lügen. Das waren Witze. Lern mal, welche zu verarbeiten" Sie lächelte verschmitzt.

"Du bist fies", sagte Black.

"Nein, ich bin Alice" (I/N: Im Englischen heißt das: "Your evil" „No, I'm Alice" Ich musste es leider etwas abwandeln!)

"Sie leidet unter einer Geisteskrankheit" Lupin schlug Black auf die Schulter.

"Ich leide nicht! Ich erfreue mich immer daran"

Ich konnte bei ihren Worten nur lachen. Nur weil es wahr war.

Ich würde ihr es natürlich nie sagen. Sie ist komplett durchgeknallt. (Dieser Hufflepuff, Daniel hieß er, glaube ich, hat immer noch einen Bluterguss von damals, als er ihr gesagt hat, dass ihr Zaubertrank wie ein Kessel voll mit Katzenkotze aussieht)

"Wenigstens rieche ich nicht wie ein nasser Hund!", schrie sie Black an. Ich sprang wieder in die Realität und versuchte das aufzuholen, was ich verpasst hatte.

"Oh, ja, als würdest du besser riechen!", gab Black den Ball zurück.

"Was machst du denn immer, an mir riechen?" Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte.

"Aber du hast gesagt, ich würde riechen!"

„Habe ich doch nie gemacht, oder, Lily?", fragte sie mich.

"Nein, wie kommst du darauf, Black?", log ich.

"Ihr plant doch irgendwas", fügte Alice hinzu.

"Wer redet denn hier die ganze Zeit?", erwiderte Black.

"Was auch immer. Komm schon, Lily" Ich drehte mich um und folgte Alice.

"Hey Lily?", fragte Potter.

"Was?" Ich drehte mich noch einmal um.

"Nette Nippel" (I/N: Vielleicht hast du ja ne bessere Lösung, im Englischen heißt das "Your caps are nice, mir ist nix besseres eingefallen) (BN nette nippel??xD)

Warum zur Hölle starrt er mir auf die Brüste? Dieser Perversling wird bezahlen.

**I/N: Es tut mir echt Leid!!!! Ich bin so blöd!!! Deshalb hab ich jetzt gleichzeitig zwei kapitel online gestellt! (Das andere gehört zu meiner anderen LilyxJames fic!) Wers mal lesen will… (Eigenwerbung lool)**

**Achso, noch zu dragon'fly: Also, ich will hier nur noch mal sagen, dass ich die Story nur übersetze. Allerdings glaube ich, dass keiner Buddha beleidigen wollte. Ich interessiere mich sogar sehr für Buddhismus und respektiere eure Religion vollkommen. Ich denke aber, dass Buddha hier nur gewählt wurde, weil es leider einige Vorurteile bezüglich seiner Figur gibt. Über seine Taten kann man aber nichts meckern!!!**


	10. All is fair in love and war

„Alice?", flüsterte ich ihr hinter meinem Buch zu.

"Hmm?" Sie war sichtlich bemüht ihren Blick von "Die Kunst des Erniedrigens" abzuwenden.

"Hab was gefunden" Ich kritzelte die Zutaten auf ein Stück Pergament.

Sie sah auf die Seite die ich gemeint hatte und überflog die Zeilen. „Perfekt"

)O(

"Alice, beeil dich!", sagte ich hart. Sie gluckste während sie in ihren Taschen herumsuchte.

"Hier" Sie drückte mir die kleine Phiole gefüllt mit pinkfarbener Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

"Danke" Ich entkorkte das Fläschchen und trat auf den schlafenden Potter zu.

Er ließ ein leises Grunzen hören als ich ihn betrachtete. Ich schüttete den Inhalt der Flasche in seinen Mund und betete heimlich zu Gott dass er nicht aufwachen würde.

Er dachte, dass meine Brüste nett waren… warte nur bis morgen, Potter!!

)O(

Am nächsten Morgen konnte man deutlich einen lauten Schrei aus dem Jungenschlafsaal hören.

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge damit ich nicht loslachen musste. Ich konnte Blut in meinem Mund schmecken und schrak bei dem bitteren Geschmack zurück.

"LILY!!" Der Schrei kam eindeutig aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Alice, die neben mir saß als wir „lasen", sah mich an.

"LIIIILLLYYY!!! Du hast meine Männlichkeit zerstört!"

"Evans!" Black setzte sein dümmstes Grinsen auf. "Wer hätte gedacht dass du ihn in dir hattest?"

Ich starrte ihn an. Sagte er… dass ich… mit Potter? … kotz!

Man konnte hören wie jemand die Treppe herunterrannte und jeder starrte den jemand an.

Er hatte Körbchengröße D.

Black und Lupin ließen ein "Oh, ich wusste es" hören bevor sie Potter erneut anstarrten.

Alice und ich fingen hysterisch zu lachen an. „Dein T-Shirt passt nicht mehr!"

"Stell dir erstmal das anziehen vor!", wieherte ich.

"Autsch", stimmte Alice mir zu.

"Lass uns in den Unterricht gehen, Alice" Sie nickte, stand auf und warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. „Ciao!"

"LILLLYYY!!!" schrie Potter verzweifelt als wir durch das Portraitloch kletterten.

)O(

Slughorn war nicht sehr überrascht als Potter, Black und Lupin wieder einmal zu spat kamen.

Aber er war sehr überrascht als er sah dass Potter mit Riesenbrüsten, die ihm schon fast aus dem T-Shirt hervorquollen, hereinkam.

Die Klasse brach in lautes Lachen aus und Potter wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

"Ist das ein neuer Trend, Mr. Potter?", fragte Slughorn und grinste breit.

"Warum fragen sie nicht Lily?", grummelte Potter.

"Ah, dahin wanderten also meine Zutaten. Sie haben den Trank hervorragend gebraut, Miss Evans. Aber tun sie es nicht wieder" Er lachte und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

"Die Freuden eines Lehrers", kicherte Alice hinter mir. Ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Potter ließ seine Bücher links von mir auf den Tisch fallen und schob sich neben mich in die Bank. „Mach es rückgängig!"

"Ich kann nicht" Ich grinste. „Es wird heute Nacht aufhören, keine Panik"

Potter stöhnte gequält. "Das werde ich dir heimzahlen. Und das wird schlimmer als die Sache mit dem Schrank!"

"Ich hab ja sooo eine Angst, Potter", sagte ich trocken.

"Das solltest du, Lily. Das solltest du"

)O(

Potter war mittlerweile wieder normal geworden und ich wartete auf seine "Revanche", die er versprochen hatte. Ich hatte keine Angst, aber neugierig war ich. Ich meine ja nur, es war langsam an der Zeit dass er es mir heimzahlte. Ich hatte ihnen schon so lange Streiche gespielt.

"Lily, geh ein Stück mit mir" Potter legte mir einen Arm um meine Schultern. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch, als er zu mir heruntersah.

Gott, ich hasse es so klein zu sein.

"Was willst du, Potter?" Ich grinste skeptisch und er kicherte nur.

"Revanche, ist doch klar" Er wühlte in seiner Tasche und zog ein gefaltetes Stück Papier heraus.

Ein Foto von mir: ich schlich mich in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek.

"Wo hast du das her?" Ich versuchte es zu erwischen, aber er hielt es hoch über seinen Kopf.

Ich hasse es wirklich so klein zu sein.

"Tja… wo hab ich das her… Ich habe meine Wege" Er grinste herunter zu mir.

"Du kannst mich nicht erpressen!", protestierte ich.

"Warum? Du tust es immer!" Er faltete es wieder zusammen und steckte es langsam wieder in seine Tasche.

"In der Liebe und dem Spiel ist alles erlaubt"

Er verstärkte seinen Griff um meine Schultern als wir auf die Ländereien gingen. Es schneite leicht und der Reif knirschte unter unseren Füßen.

"Was muss ich tun um das Foto zu bekommen?!", schrie ich fast.

Er grinste süffisant als er auf den See blickte. Der Riesenkrake strich mit einem Tentakel über die Oberfläche des Wasser als versuchte er, das Wasser vom Gefrieren abzuhalten.

"Ich habe meinen Eltern erzählt dass du mit uns in Urlaub fahren würdest" Sein Grinsen war zu einer monströsen Größe angewachsen, voll mit Selbstlob.

"Du hast was? Nein… nein… nein!!! NEIN!", stammelte ich, "das ist unfair!"

"Das ist brilliant. Du solltest dir merken dass die Marauder immer ihre Revanche bekommen" Er kicherte leise. „Pack deine Taschen, Lily. Übermorgen geht's los"

Oh, scheiße.

I/N: So, weil ich so böse war… (sorry leute hatte persönliche Probleme und hatte eine kleine Schreibblockade und keine Lust aufs schreiben geschweige denn aufs übersetzen) stell ich jetzt gleich zwei chaps rein!!!

Reviewt oder ich schreibe nicht mehr weiter!!! Ich erwarte für dieses und das nächste Kapitel, das auch schon online ist mindestens sieben reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Sonst geht's nicht mehr weiter!!! ALLERLETZTE WARNUNG!!!!


	11. Trees and mistaken identities

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. Glaubt mir.

)O(

"Lust auf 'Snape explodiert'?, fragte er.

"Nein", antwortete ich kurz.

"Schach?"

"Nein"

"Irgendwas?"

"Nein"

"Aber mir ist LANGWEILIG" Er ließ sich rückwärts in seinen Sitz fallen.

"Dann beschäftige dich selber!"

Er sah aus dem Fenster und war für eine Minute ruhig.

Danke, Gott!!!

"Baum.

Baum.

Vogel.

Baum.

Baum.

Baum.

Bauernhof.

Baum.

Schafe.

Baum.

Baum.

Acker.

Kuh.

Baum.

Baum.

Baum.

Baum.

Baum.

Baum.

Baum.

Ba-"

"POTTER!"

"Ja?"

Bitte, schlagt mich K.O. Bitte. Holt mich aus der Misere raus!

)O(

"Ist es das?", fragte der Fahrer und lenkte in eine lange Auffahrt mit einem hellblauen Haus am Ende.

"Jep" Potter nickte und drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Hauses. „Das ist unsere Winter-Residenz, weißt du, Lily" Er drehte sich zu mir um.

"Ihr benutzt es nur im Winter?" Hat er zwei Häuser?

"Wir haben noch eins für den Sommer", sagte er. „Es liegt am Strand"

Oh mein Gott, hat er DREI Häuser? Er bleibt noch nicht mal Zuhause??? Sein richtiges Zuhause??

Ich muss aufhören mich zu verwirren.

Das Auto stoppte vor dem Haus und ich öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Meine Beine waren taub vom langen Sitzen, immerhin drei Stunden. Ich zog meine Büchertasche über meine Schulter und drehte mich um.

Das Haus war riesengroß.

"Sind sie sicher dass das die richtige Adresse ist?", fragte der Fahrer skeptisch.

"Jep", sagte Potter noch einmal und zog seine Tasche hinter sich her.

"Nun dann" Der Fahrer murmelte etwas wie 'ein Hotel zu nehmen wäre einfacher' bevor er das Auto zurücklenkte.

"Wi-?"

"Verheimlichungszauber", unterbrach Potter mich. "Sieht für Muggel wie ein Campingplatz aus"

"Aber kommen dann keine zum Campen hierher?"

"Die Hauselfen schrecken sie ab" Er ging auf das Haus zu.

"Arme Muggel" Ich zog den Trageriemen weiter nach oben und folgte ihm.

Bevor Potter die Tür erreichte schwang sie schon von alleine auf und in meinem Sichtfeld tauchte eine Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren auf.

"James, mein Lieber, du bist nicht besonders gewachsen seit die Schule angefangen hat. Dein Vater und ich haben dich so vermisst!"

Super. Seine Mutter denkt dass ich Potter bin. Was für ein Kompliment.

"Mum" Potter zog mich zur Seite.

Ich fühlte mich am falschen Platz als Potter anfing zu lachen. Er gewann seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder, als ich ihm in die Ferse trat.

Er zuckte zusammen, aber er lachte immer noch.

Seine Mutter errötete ein bisschen und entschuldigte sich für ihren Fehler.

"Komm schon, Kleines Ich" Er zog mich durch die Tür, immer noch lachend.

Er wird sterben. Das schwöre ich. Ich weiß nicht wie oder wann, aber er wird leiden.

Und woher wusste er über Austin Powers? (Ich kenn den Film nicht und deshalb auch nicht den Zusammenhang, sorry!)


	12. Poison lasagna and mental trauma

Disclaimer: Nix.

)O(

Ein Auge von einem Wassermolch.

Zwei Splitter von der Rinde der Peitschenden Weide.

4 Zoll von Fledermausflügeln

Sechs Unzen von Lianensaft.

Ein Pint Werwolfblut.

Für fünf Stunden köcheln lassen.

Toll. Warum sollte ich 5 Stunden warten wenn ich es für fünf Minuten in die Mikrowelle tun kann?

Ich denke dass ist ein perfekter Weg um Potter zurückzuzahlen dass er mich zu diesem blöden Trip erpresst hat. Ich hatte daran gedacht 2 Tage länger zu warten sodass ich zurück nach Hogwarts kommen konnte bevor ich ihm den Streich spielen würde, aber im Moment ist mir so langweilig.

Außerdem sollte seine Mutter wissen dass es keine gute Idee ist Zaubertrankzutaten in der Küche aufzubewahren. Jemand könnte es „aus Versehen" in eine Tasse heißen Kakao geben und die Tasse „aus Versehen" jemanden in die Hand drücken.

Aus Versehen natürlich. Ich würde niemals jemandem, den ich völlig verabscheue, absichtlich einen präparierten Kakao geben, oder?

)O(

Naja, Potter trank es. Er grinste sein dummes Grinsen und hatte die Tasse innerhalb von 5 Sekunden leer.

Es war schlichtweg abstoßend.

Einen Moment später… Nichts passierte. Absolut nichts. Ich sollte ihn jetzt eigentlich in der Größe einer Galleone sehen, aber nichts passierte!! Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee die Kochzeit durch eine Mikrowelle zu verkürzen…

Aber das ist nicht der Punkt auf den ich hinaus will. Der Punkt ist dass er jetzt denkt dass ich nett zu ihm war. Ich, nett zu ihm??? Also ich denke mal nicht.

Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, ihm Abendessen zu machen. Vielleicht so was wie seine Haare violett machen oder seine Haut knallpink. Das kann immer lustig sein.

)O(

Ok, Abendessen? Schlechte Idee. Wirklich schlechte Idee.

Naja, ich habe Lasagne gemacht. Nun ja, es war nicht nur platte alte Lasagne, offentsichtlich. Warum sonst hätte ich sie gemacht? Naja, als ich sie gemacht hatte, habe ich vergessen dass seine Eltern sie auch essen würden.

Jetzt hat die komplette Potter Familie die Magen-Darm-Grippe.

Ähm… ups?

Es war trotzdem ziemlich lustig. Sie standen alle zur selben Zeit auf und rannten ins Badezimmer, die Hände über die Münder gelegt. Ich schwöre ich habe Potters Mum gesehen, wie sie ihrem Mann den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte bloß um zuerst ins Bad zu kommen. Wirklich!

Es ist eine Stunde her und sie sind immer noch nicht zurückgekommen um zu Ende zu essen. Ich bin verletzt. Naja, ich denke es ist okay, Potters Eule vergnügt sich mit den Resten.

Ich fühle mich wirklich schlecht wegen Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Aber sie sollten wirklich keine Zaubertrankzutaten in der Küche aufbewahren. Vor allem wenn gestoßener Schneekäfer so aussieht wie Parmesankäse.

)O(

Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, habe ich damit gerechnet dass Potters Eltern mich rauswerfen würden. Stattdessen erzählten sie mir ich würde sie an Black erinnern, in einer netten Weise.

Sie verglichen mich mit Black. Ich dachte ich würde krank werden. Und wie kann es als „nett" bezeichnet werden wenn man einer kompletten Familie Magen-Darm-Grippe beschert? Ich glaube es gibt irgendwelche Gendefekte in seiner Familie.

In einem Versuch mich aufzumuntern kam Potter später herauf und erzählte mir, dass seine Eltern Black wie einen zweiten Sohn sahen, also bedeutete ihr Kommentar dass sie mich wie eine Tochter sahen. Ich denke ich muss ins St. Mungos, mentales Trauma.

So, jetzt habe ich nur noch eine Sache zu erledigen bevor ich morgen zurück nach Hogwarts fahre.

Betet dass Potter seinen Freunden nichts hiervon erzählt.

I/N: Okay ich weiß dass es lange gedauert hat!!! Aber ich hatte das Kapitel schon lange fertig, aber anscheinend hatte fanfiction ein Problem, denn ich konnte wirklich lange keine Dokumente hochladen!!! Und es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin auch echt zu beschäftigt im Moment. Die Abschlussprüfungen stehen an und ich bin wirklich nur am Lernen… kotz Hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir trotzdem ein kleines review!!!!

LG  
Inujeanne


End file.
